Reins
by Iblis-san
Summary: On his back, in his saddle, he felt something he never felt before; he felt free. Horseman AU
1. Not a white, but black lie

_Reins_ _._

 ** _A/N: this is the first story I'm actually excited for. It's been a while since I said that._**

 ** _Yes laddies, I've been uninspired for a while, so this really helped me out. And for those who are already known with my writing: I'm working on a FT one shot and a Kagerou project One shot. So yaay._**

 ** _Also, I love being an equestrian, I really do, but unlike most equestrians at my stables, I prefer liberty/groundwork/natural horsemanship over dressage. While the stables are focused on dressage. And whenever I have fun on and with my horse, everybody looks angry at me, besides my riding instructor and a few of my friends. (and my best friend is always singing while trotting, it's hilarious) so there's that._**

 ** _Enjoy_**.

-X-

"Henry! Wake up, it's eight o'clock!"

Henry Horrendous Haddock slowly opened his eyes, and glanced over to the clock. Noticing that his dad was right, he hurried out if his bed. He rushed to get dressed, and almost tripped in the proces.

He ran downstairs and took an apple. "Is the school bus here yet?" He questioned his father.

Stoick just laughed. "Henry, it's Saturday, your art class starts in an hour."

'Yeah, art class.' Henry thought. In reality, he wasn't going to art class. Henry was going to do what he loves most, which is also what his father despises the most: Horseback riding.

Henry knows that his father hates it, because his wife, Henry's mother, died in an accident. She was breaking* a gelding, but the gelding smashed her into the wall and fell on her. The gelding was injured and Henry's mom died. But, Henry knew that she loved the sport with her life. And, he loved it just as much.

"Oh, yeah, art class." He said, accepting the bowl of cereal while sitting down next to his father. The two ate in silence, and an half hour later, they were both cleaning after themselves.

Henry ran upstairs to change to his riding attire. He wore a green hoodie, with his horse riding pants underneath it. He decided to put on a jogging pants over his riding pants, just to be sure his dad wouldn't see it. He took his backpack with his helmet and brushes and left, without saying goodbye.

Henry walked to the ranch, with mixed feelings. He felt slightly guilty towards his father for lying, but he felt happy because he could do what he and his mother loved.

When Henry reached the ranch, he noticed a trailer. Next to the trailer was Gobber, his teacher and best friend of Stoick. He's like an uncle for Henry. "Hey Gobber, what's with the trailer?"

"You don't know? Well, lad, in this trailer is one of my newest projects! Well, not mine, but I couldn't let this beauty be killed. Maybe I'll assign him to someone here who wants to put their time into this."

"If nobody wants, I'll volunteer, Gobber." Henry said, smiling widely. Henry always helped Gobber with his so called projects. Gobber buys traumatized horses, or horses with behavior issues, and he trains them. It's very strange, especially since this stable focusses on Dressage and jumping, not liberty or breaking horses, but nobody argued with Gobber. He bought the horses after all with his own money.

"Sure, lad, why not? You've been helping me great with Windshear. You also gave 'im the perfect owner."

Ah, Windshear. Windshear was a very aggressive stallion that was 8 years old. Henry spend a full year trying to teach him that he should respect him and accept him as the leader, not the other way around. Henry has been bitten a lot by the large stallion, but he doesn't blame him. It's typical behavior for a stallion of that age to get agressive. Henry and Gobber later decided to sell the horse again, to a lovely young woman of Henry's age, named Heather. She's a good friend of Henry, and a great equestrian.

"So, lad, what're you planning to do today? Yer gonna ride Cloudjumper, or are you gonna continue yer liberty work with Hookfang?"

"It's Friday. Scott comes riding on Friday. So I think I'm going to ride Cloudjumper, maybe jump a little bit with him. It's been a while, anyway."

Gobber nodded. "Well, go tack him up, and I'll see you in the arena. I'm gonna let this wild horse roam in the meadow." Gobber climbed into the trailer. "Ey, Henry, open the fence please. I don't think this beast here is gonna walk on the lead rope with me."

Henry obeyed his instructor and opened the fence. Gobber maneuvered the trailer so that he only needed to open the trailer and let the black horse free.

Gobber opened the trailer, and the black horse ran out of it, almost knocking Gobber over. The broad blonde man closed the trailer and drove it back onto the parking, while Henry closed the fence of the meadow.

"What a beautiful horse." Henry whispered.

"Aye. I believe he's a mixture between an Arabian and a Friesian." Gobber said, who apparently parked the trailer away and walked over to Henry in the time he was gazing at the black horse.

"Go to Cloudjumper, Henry. You're wasting time."

Henry saluted Gobber. "Sir, yes sir!" He grinned and walked away.

-X-

Henry walked to the private stables, where Cloudjumper, a large brown roan, was standing. In one stable block could fit 20 horses. Henry passed by some of the horses he frequently trained with.

In the first stable on the right side was Barf, and in the stable on the other side was Belch. Barf and Belch are owned by the twins, Ruff and Tuff. Barf and Belch both have behavior issues, and Henry trains them once every two weeks. The pair respects Henry quite a bit, but they still have a lot of issues. The twins themselves are hating the fact that Henry is training the pair, but they can't say anything, because it's on Ruff and Tuff's parents demands.

Next to Barf stood Hookfang, a proud and huge Belgian warmblood. Hookfang also has behavior issues, just like his owner. Henry is doing basic groundwork with the gelding once a week, on Gobbers demands. And when Gobber demands you to train a private horse, it means that the horse is constantly aggressive or a danger to others.

On the right side of the stable stood Merabel, but some nicknamed her Meatlug. She's a short, little overweight New forest. Henry trained her to lose weight. Felix, or Fishlegs, whatever you prefer, asked him to train his beloved mare. Henry personally loves training Merabel. She's a sweetheart, even if she's a little bit lazy sometimes. The new forest had lost a lot of weight already, so Henry doesn't train that often with her anymore.

Next to Merabel stood Stormfly. A beautiful dapple grey mare. This is probably a one of the few horses Henry had never even touched. Stormfly is an expensive three-course trained horse. Her value is extreme high, but her owner, Astrid wouldn't sell her for nothing.

On the left side stood Cloudjumper. Cloudjumper was his moms horse. A strong jumper, as his name suggests. Unfortunately, his mom died in an accident involving her breaking a horse.

"Hey, Cloud. How are you? Are you ready to jump? It's been a while, hasn't it."

The large roan gave the teen a soft nudge. He's happy to see him.

"Alright then, wanna go tackles?"

Cloud left a low sigh out. Tackles it is.

Henry groomed the horse, and his blabbering to the horse was interrupted by a group entering the stables.

Henry recognized the voices. "Oh it's just them." 'Them' being Astrid, Felix, Scott, Rachel and Thomas.

Henry just continued grooming the large roan. When he walked out of the stables, he was immediately verbally attacked by Scott.

"There he is! Hiccup, the horseman who barely rides." Scott yelled. Tuff chuckled at the joke, while Felix looking sad. Poor Felix. He doesn't want to participate in making fun of Henry.

"Actually, Snotlout, I'm about to ride Cloudjumper." Henry snorted, using his nickname. Scott frowned, not appreciating the sarcasm in Henry's voice.

"I'm gonna shove your face into horse poo, Haddock!" He yelled angrily. Henry rolled with his eyes.

"You're practically a Haddock too, Snotlout." Henry answered. It's true, in a way. His late mothers brother is Scott's father. So, indirectly he's a Haddock too.

"No I'm not!" He yelled, once again.

"Would you stop yelling?" Hissed Astrid. "You're upsetting Stormfly." Henry scoffed and murmured a faint 'and everyone else', but was ignored by both Astrid and Scott.

"Anything for you, Ass-trid." Scott said, winking at the tall blond. She scoffed and went to get Stormfly's tack.

Henry sighed and took his dandy brush and went back to grooming Cloudjumper.

After a while, Henry was done with grooming and went out of the stable to get Cloudjumpers saddle.

"Alright, Cloud, let's get you saddled up."

-X-

Astrid, Scott, Felix, Ruff and Tuff were all surprised to see Henry riding Cloudjumper with a saddle, but instead of wearing a traditional bridle, he only had a neckrope.

"What do you think you're doing?" Astrid hissed angrily at Henry. Henry rolled his eyes. "Riding Cloud. What does it seem like I'm doing."

Astrid growled inwardly. "No, I mean, why aren't you wearing a bridle? Or a helmet?"

Henry shrugged. "I don't like riding Cloud with a bridle and I prefer not to wear a helmet when I'm warming him up. It's my preference."

Astrid rolled her eyes. "I hope you fall off, you irresponsible prick."

Henry sighed and slightly nudged Cloudjumper to trot.

After half an hour of warming their horses up, Gobber came in, ready to 'teach' them how to jump.

"Alright lads, today we're gonna jump a course. Get yer asses to the outside arena, I've set up the course for ya' laddies. And Henry, catch!" Gobber threw the thin eighteen year old a helmet.

"Thanks." He murmured.

They all went out to the outer arena, where indeed a course was standing, ready to be ridden.

"Alright, I want you lads to threat this like a compitetion. Do her very bests and impress me! First off, Felix on Merabel!"

Felix steered his horse to Gobber, who explained the course to him. "You two can do this, Felix. It's only 53 cm to start of with. You can handle the first three rounds."

Felix nodded and nudged Merabel to canter. The horse obeyed and slowly started to canter. They headed to the first jump, and got over it with ease. They finished the course without any faults, but they did pretty long to finish it. Almost a minute and a half.

After Felix his round, they putted the bars higher. It's almost a meter now.

"Good job! Next are Ruff and Barf. Or is it Ruff and Belch? I don't care, Ruff, yer turn!"

Ruff, being the reckless rider she is, nudged her horse to a wild, uncontrolled canter. She jumped over the jumps like a madman, but surprisingly she only knocked of two bars.

After her was Tuff, and he did pretty much the same thing. Only he got of three bars.

Next up was Scott with Hookfang. The stubborn gelding was a strong jumper. Scott grinned, knowing he got this in the bag. The first few jumps were okay, until the fifth jump where Hookfang decided he had enough and stopped in the middle of his canter. Scott nearly fell off.

"C'mon Hook, we've gotta win!" Scott pinned his legs in the horse's stomach, but she most movement he got was a slow trot. Scott had enough, and wanted to punish his horse. Luckily, Gobber had enough too.

"Scott, get out of my course. Astrids gotta jump too, ya know."

Scott groaned but obeyed and lead the horse to the side.

"Alright, Astrid, your up! Ye know the course, so show 'em how it's done!"

Astrid smiled. Only a meter high? Child's play. She nudged Stormfly to canter and steered her to the first jump. She jumped over it with ease, grinning. She loves jumping, almost as much as dressage.

Astrid finished the round without any faults, and an incredible timing. "Wow, a little over 40 seconds." Gobber said. "I'm impressed."

Astrid smiled and pulled the reins, signaling to stop. She smirked over at Hiccup, who didn't look impressed. He didn't even look at Astrid.

"Hiccup, yer last!" Gobber yelled. "Pff, he can't even steer that horse. He's not gonna jump!" Scott yelled. Everybody laughed. Even Astrid chuckled. Scott had a point. Without bridle, you aren't in control, right?

Henry grinned. "Alright Cloud, let's show 'em watcha' got." Henry let Cloudjumper canter, and pushed with his left inner leg to Cloudjumpers side, leading him to the first jump. Cloudjumper understood Henry's signals, and gladly took the jump. Henry softly pulled the neck rope to the right to bend Cloudjumper to the next jump.

Henry had a faultless round, and finished it with an incredible speed. "40 seconds exactly. Impressive, Henry." Gobber said, grinning at his apprentice. "Yer gonna stay for another round?"

Henry grinned back. "Nah, I'm good. Cloudjumper had his exercise, and he isn't the youngest anymore." Henry took of his helmet and tossed it at Gobber. "I'm gonna clean him up. See ya later Gobber."

Gobber smiled. "Take care lad." The others were staring at with open mouths at Henry's silhouette.

"It's probably because his mom trained his horse, anyway." Ruff said, scoffing.

"Yeah!" Scott and Tuff yelled.

Astrid growled inwardly. She wasn't that sure. But she was pissed off.

-X-

Henry lead the large roan to a small side ring. The ring was there for young horses to stretch their legs before riding, and wasn't used that often since a lot of the horses were older then eleven. Henry opened the fence to the ring, while still sitting on Cloud, and let him walk in.

Henry closed the fence behind him, and took off the saddle and neck rope, leaving Cloudjumper completely tackles.

"Alright Cloud, ready for a little groundwork before I'll let you get your well deserved rest?"

The horse let out a small neigh. Henry took that as a yes.

Henry took out a whip and walked over to Cloudjumper. He gave Cloud a light touch with the whip on his upper leg, signaling to lift it up. Cloud did what was asked, and Henry awarded the roan. "Good boy!" He smiled.

Henry did a few more liberty exercises, before doing his favorite one.

He called Cloudjumper, who came to him. Henry started to run and Cloudjumper followed with a relaxed trot. And when Henry suddenly stopped, so did Cloud.

"Good boy!" Henry said, while giving the roan a threat and a pat. "You've still got it. Let's get you some rest, okay?"

Henry took the neck rope that was grown aside before their exercises and put it on again, leading Cloud to the stables.

At the stables, Henry took out a large cooler* and put it on the horse. After he made sure that the cooler was on correctly he closed the stables, and went to out away the saddle and neck rope.

On his was to the saddle room, he bumped into Astrid. "Watch where you walk." She growled. Henry raised his eyebrows. "Sorry to walk in the way, milady."

Astrid glared at Henry. Why is he annoying her so much? She'll never know.

-X-

That day, Henry came home pretty late. It was dark outside and he was still wet from the shower he took at the sports centrum. (He just walked in there to shower, they were used to it.)

Henry hoped that his dad wouldn't be home, but fate had a different plan, because his father was sitting in the living room, not looking all to happy about Henry's late arrival at home.

"Where were you?" Stoick yelled at the sixteen year old. Henry smiled awkwardly. "I was at the gym?"

Stoick raised an eyebrow, not believing his son. Luckily, he let it slide. "I need to tell you something, Henry."

"What is it?"

Stoick sighed. "I'll be going on a business trip. It'll last a month or more this time. Im not sure when I'll be back, so you have to stay at my brothers house for the time being."

Henry tensed up. His uncle? No thank you. "Please dad, don't do that to me! Let me stay home alone! I can cook for myself, I won't throw any party's and if something happened you can always count on Gobber or Gothi to come and help me out!"

Stoick groaned. "Fine, you can stay home alone. But, I'll have Gothi come by and check on you a lot young man. No party's while I'm gone."

Henry smiled. "Thanks dad!" Stoick just nodded and they stood there awkwardly for a second.

"Well, uh, I'm going to bed now. See ya dad."

Henry ran upstairs, happy to be alone for a month after tomorrow.

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _*Breaking a horse: Training a green horse (a horse that has never been ridden before) to be rideable under the saddle and to learn them to understand the signals an equestrian sends with their legs and seat._**

 ** _*Cooler: A blanket that prevents the horse from drying to quick. If a horse sweats a lot during work (especially shaved horses), they can dry to quick and they can get sick._**

 ** _Any other terms you don't understand? Ask me of google them._**


	2. Green bruises

Ch. 2

 ** _A/N: I realized I forgot the disclaimer about the helmet part in the first chapter, so here it is:_**

 ** _In the previous chapter, I describe that hiccup doesn't ride with a helmet. Personally, I always ride with a helmet, but I don't think it should be forced upon people. Beginners should defiantly be wearing helmets, but in this situation I thought it would be okay, since Hiccup is in this AU pretty experienced (since he trains a lot of horses) and Cloudjumper is a private horse, and a really calm one. And they were inside an arena._**

 ** _If you're a beginner then please be responsible and wear a helmet. If you're experienced enough, it's your choice. (For the non-equestrians reading this; there's a lot of discussing in the equine world about this topic, so I just wanted to clarify)_**

 ** _Also, the teens are all around the 18, Henry is the eldest._**

 ** _Thanks for reading my boring a/n, let's move in to the story._**

-X-

 _Green bruises_

It was Monday morning, a day Henry despised. Mondays stands for the start of a new week. The start if a new school day.

Henry hates school. Because he appears to be fragile and is incredibly intelligent, he's bullied daily. It usually means getting stared at and some name calling, but if he ran into Snotlourt or his slaves, it could end up in a severe beat down. Let's hope it sticks with the first option.

Henry got ready for school. He dressed himself in a simple green shirt and a black pair of pants, with dark green shoes, that were partly black and his black jacket. Normally Henry wears brown and green, but since winter is coming, he slightly changed his wardrobe. He also avoided mixing black and brown. His inner equestrian just couldn't let that tragedy happen.*

Henry skipped breakfast and headed for school. The school wasn't far away, so Henry could just walk. It was a ten minute walk and Henry didn't mind it at all. He actually enjoyed it. He enjoyed the silence, if he wasn't listening to music, of course.

The auburn haired teen was lost in his thoughts, until he reached school. He let out a deep sigh and pulled out his earphones.

His first course of the day was math. Most kids hate having math as their first course after the weekend, but Henry didn't mind at all. It actually helped him wake up and he knew that his brain works better in the morning then in the afternoon.

Henry walked into his classroom, noticing that a few other students were already there. Dave, who liked calling himself Drago, was there, sitting next to Eret. Eret is kinda over dramatic and not the kindest to Henry, just like Drago. Next to Eret sat Heather, a good friend of Henry and the owner of Windshear. When Heather noticed Henry walking in, she stood up and went to talk with the male equestrian.

"Mornin' Hicc!" She yelled, her face showing of a weird mixture of relief and irritation. Henry smiled at her. "Morning, Heather. How're you?"

"I'm fine. Actually, I'm exhausted. Competition season is about to start, and I'm not ready at all. Mentally I mean. I don't think I can handle practicing with Windshear and study daily. I'm screwed, Hicc. Screwed. If I fail school, I'll have to sell Windshear! I can't live without him anymore!" Heather almost seemed like she could be crying any minute. Henry slightly panicked.

"D-don't worry, Heather! I can help you with school. And even if you fail, I can probably convince your parents to just move him over to the stables where Gobber works! Then I can keep an eye out for him while you get your grades up!"

Heather calmed down. "You're right, Hicc. I'm worrying to much. That's why we're best friends, you always know how to calm me down!"

Henry smiled. "Well, I'm a horse trainer, so I figured training you wouldn't be so hard then." That joke earned him a punch. Worth it.

Heather laughed sarcastically. "Har har Henry, very funny." She went back to her seat and Henry sighed. Heather might as well be his only friend. And they rarely talked anyway. Heather is incredibly popular and Henry is at the bottom of the food chain.

Henry took his seat next to the window in the back row. He sighed and watched how the other students came in.

After a boring hour of math, Henry took his stuff and went to his next class.

-X-

It had been a long and exhausting day for Henry, but it wasn't over yet. He still has to go to Gobber to help him with his new horse.

After Henry wished Heather goodbye, he walked towards the gate. And, unfortunately for him, Scott and his friends were all standing there as well.

"Hey, it's useless!" Scott yelled loudly, making Henry uncomfortable at all the attention.

"Snotlout, I really have to go." Henry protested, but he was once again hold back by the shorter male. Yes, Scott is way shorter then Henry. Actually, almost everyone is shorter then Henry, since he is 6'3 tall, while Scott is only 5'5.

Anyway, Henry was hold back by Scott, who was annoyed. "Listen to me, Hiccup, you better stay away from Astrid and any competition, alright?"

Henry blinked surprised. This is what he's worrying about? "Scott, I have no interest in Astrid, or in competing, I just ride because I enjoy it."

"Pff, yeah right. Who are you fooling, Haddock? Everyone I know thinks Astrid is hot at least, and almost everybody at the stables are competition riders. Don't fool me, Hiccup."

Henry rolled his eyes at his cousin. "Listen, I don't like Astrid! Like she'll ever be interested in scrawny Hiccup, right?! And I ride because I simply love it! I hate competing, I hate dressage, showjumping and I'm not a huge fan of cross county either, so leave me the fuck alone, Snotlout!"

After his little rant, Henry noticed how many people were watching them, and even worse, filming it. It doesn't happen very often that the schools smartest students starts yelling and dissing the most popular teens at school.

Henry felt his face heat up, and he walked away from the scene. 'Fuck fuckity fucking fuck.'

-X-

Fifteen minutes lates, Henry arrived at the stables. Henry went to the meadow, looking for the large black beauty, only to see he's not there.

"Strange..." Henry muttured. The boy with the bright green eyes shrugged and walked to the cafeteria, seeing Gobber talking to the owner of these stables; Jerry.

Henry isn't a big fan of Jerry. He often criticized Gobber for the way he teached, the fact that he constantly bought new horses and sold them after a year or two, and he also loves complaining about Henry using the rings (that nobody uses) to train the horses in. Yeah, Henry hates the guy.

They were discussing something, and it was obviously about Gobbers new horse.

"I don't want that stallion here! He's dangerous and he isn't even broken yet! You're wasting your time, Gobber. Just kill the beast while your at it."

Gobber scoffed. "I trust m' student, Jerry. I kno' Henry can train tha' horse, and I want to give th' horse a chance. Ye don't need to worry so much. It's my money and tha' boys time that go into the' horse, not yers."

Henry grinned at hearing those words. Leave it to Gobber to out Jerry in his place. He may be the owner of the stables, but he doesn't control Gobber.

The said man spotted his student. "I'm sorry, but I've got a horse to train." He said, and walked over to the auburn haired boy.

"Hey Gobber, trouble with Jelly?" Gobber snorted at the nickname. Henry started calling the owner that after he complained about Gobbers horse Grump, who is a show horse in his prime years.

"Nah, nothin' to worry yer little head about. Let's go see that' stallion. I believe Jelly putted him in tha' one stable at the back of the second stable block. Ya know, the one that used to be the storage."

Henry rolled his eyes. Jerry always did that. Gobber buys a horse, puts his new horse in the meadow, and Jerry puts 'em in the second stable block. It's annoying as hell, and it's very risky as well.

"Alright then, what're we gonna do?"

"I advise we' start from 0 with this horse. He's very aggressive towards humans and I don' think he knows a lo' already."

Henry nodded. This was probably gonna be Gobbers longest project yet. If he couldn't even touch the horse yet... Defiantly a challenge.

The two walked to the stables, and Henry went to the large black stallion. The stallion has his ears pressed against his head when he noticed Henry and Gobber.

"Hey boy." Henry spoke softly. The stallion let out a low sigh, and his body was tense. Obviously, the horse was on defense mode right now, and Henry decided to push his boundaries a little bit further. He opened the stable.

He didn't opened it fully, just a creak where Henry's thin figure could fit trough. Henry didn't speak, or move. He just stood there, staring at the horse. He did keep himself low, because his height could be seen as threatening.

The stallion growled, but didn't attack of came closer at all. He simply mimicked Henry. He stared at the boy, body tense, not allowing to drop his guard around this stranger.

Henry noticed that the stallion wasn't pressuring him. That's good. Henry eyed the stable for food, but found none. "Good griefs, Jerry you bastard." He murmured. "Gobber, can you get him a bale of hay and a bucket of water? I doubt that this horse knows how to use the automatic one."

Gobber grinned and went to fetch the demands. Henry never fails to impress the larger male. Henry still stood there, watching the horse. No pressure from the stallions side, so Henry decided to take responsibility. He took a step forward.

That small step made the stallion angry. He flattened his ears even more and out his head threatening in the air, hoping to get Henry to move. Henry didn't move at all.

The horse looked displeased with that response, but didn't attack him at all. Henry noticed that the horse was afraid.

Gobber returned with the demanded supplies and handed it to Henry, who put it in the stable.

Henry took a small step backwards, signaling that the stallion should take one forward. The stallion out a step forward, only because he was hungry and dehydrated. Henry walked out if the stable and closed it.

"Good boy." Henry whispered, and he left the stable. "He'll be fine Gobber. He's improving already. Let's hope he'll tolerate my presence next time, instead of fearing it."

"Indeed lad. So what do you want to do with the horse now?"

Henry thought for a few seconds. "I guess we'll put him in the meadow or the ring for tonight. He doesn't look very comfortable in the stables. He's not being ridden, so he has to get his exercise somewhere else anyway."

Gobber smiled at his student. "Yer such a bright lass! A lo' of people would skip that detail, but nothing missed that brigh' head o' yers, does it?"

"Yeah." Henry murmured, not really paying attention. He was thinking about how to train this horse.

"So what're you going to call 'im?" Gobber asked to get the boys attention. Henry looked up, surprised.

"Wait, I can name him?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, he doesn't have a decent name yet, so why the hell not. Take some pride in yer work son."

Henry stared at the black horse. "He's sure temperament full, and passionate. And for such a large horse, he moves with grace. How about Tempest?"

Gobber laughed in response. "Great name lass. Here I thought you were goin' to call the poor stallion Toothless! Get it! Because this horse always shows teeth but no bite?"

Henry dryly laughed at the joke. "That can be his second name." He joked back.

Tempest 'Toothless' just continued eating, ignoring the two annoying two-leggers.

-X-

After an hour had passed, Henry went back to check on Tempest. The black horse was kicking against the wall. Henry sighed. "Hey, Tempest, let's get you outside, alright?"

Henry toke a rope halter and opened the stable. Tempest flattened his ears.

Henry's body relaxed and he took another step forward.

In a swift movement, Henry had Tempest captured. However, Tempest thought Henry pushed his boundaries a little to far and decided to show dominance in biting Henry. Tempest bit Henry like a mother would bite her foal if he didn't behave. Not hard enough to break anything, but hard enough for Henry to not be able to use his lower arm for a few days.

Henry held in a groan of pain and gave the horse the same treatment he just received. He gave him a light punch with his hand on his shoulder, causing the horse to raise his head. Henry then lead the horse out of the stables.

The large stallion decided to take the lead. That was something Henry couldn't let happen, so he decided to stop in his track. Tempest kept walking, until he felt a tug at his rope. Confused, he turned his head, only to see the human standing a few feet away from him.

Tempest tugged the rope, but Henry didn't bunch. Tempest, not familiar with this, didn't know how to react. He tried to tug the rope, but he soon noticed that he was only 'hurting' himself. He tried to pull Henry with him, but that didn't work either, since Tempest is young and uncoordinated while Henry has experience with young horses.

Tempest thought about attacking the man again, but decided to go against it. The punch he received in the stable was a warning, and Tempest's knows like no other how dangerous these two-leggers can be. So he just stood still.

Henry smiled. He walked over to Tempests head and gave him a soft pat. "You're a smart boy, aren't you? You learn quick." Henry felt Tempest tense up under his touch. Tempest was defiantly not used to a soft hand.

Henry decided to walk again, and Tempest walked with him. However, Tempest still tried to take control a little bit, so Henry stopped again, this time he stopped Tempest as well.

Tempest understood the idea behind the mans actions, and decided that if he won't listen it'll take hours just to walk a few feet. With a threatening growl, and some distant between Henry and Tempest, he finally let Henry walk beside him.

They finally reached the meadow, and Henry walked in with Tempest. The stallion got excited, and planned to run away as soon as he was free, but Henry's experience once again outsmarted Tempest.

Henry put the halter around his neck, forcing the horse to wait in Henry. Henry showed Tempest that he should relax with his body, and he let himself relax a little. Satisfied, Henry took of the halter and took a huge step back. Smart move, because a few seconds after Te,pest was released he bucked and reared like a wild horse.

Henry climbed over the gate and watched a Tempest running around, stretching his legs.

He also saw that Tempest nearly ran into a fence. On the other side of the fence stood a dapple grey mare.

Tempest and Stormfly were softly nudging each other, breathing in each other's scent and trying to get to know each other. Tempest however came a little to close for the mares liking, because the raised her leg in the air and flattened her ears; giving Tempest a distressed sound. Henry laughed at the sight of the big Tempest, who just gave Henry attitude in the stable, looking guilty and submissive to the mares will.

Henry kept watching the two interact for a few more minutes, until someone decided to join him.

"Who's the new horse?" A female voice asked. Henry turned around to see Astrid in her usual neat attire.

"That's Tempest. He's Gobbers new horse and I'm training him." Henry responded. Why did he even bother to explain? It's not like she was interested in him anyway.

"Well, how's it going so far?"

Henry was surprised by Astrids follow up question. He tried to keep his voice from showing to much shock. "Today has been the first day I'm working with him, but he learns insanely fast. He's very smart. Unfortunately for me, he still has that attitude you'd expect from a stallion, so he left me a nice memoir of today."

Henry showed the blonde a large bite mark on his right arm. It was a dark bruise, giving his arm a strange green-yellow-purplish look.

"Damn! That's one nasty bite. You need to get that checked out."

Henry shook his head. "Nah, I'm good. I've had worse. This isn't my first time getting schooled by a horse." He joked.

Astrid shook her head. "You're gonna get yourself killed one day, just like your mom." She said, sounding pissed of once again. This boy is so infuriating!

Henry let out a light laugh. "I know." He softly said. Astrid felt a pang of guilt. She knew what happened to his mom. She wanted to apologize, but Henry decided to lighten the mood.

"Oh, and be sure to get Stormfly out of the meadow at night. Tempest is staying out and I don't know if he can jump yet."

Forget feeling sorry for this dude. Astrid is back to being annoyed again.

 ** _A/N: Second chapter done! I'm not proud of this chapter, but it's not bad... It's just a little forced I guess._**

 ** _*Mixing black and brown tack is a thing in the equine world. Some people go overboard and have like, black bridle, brown saddle, black saddle pad, brown helmet, black boots, etc... It's horrific, and something that personally bother me._**

 ** _Also: The technique Henry/Hiccup used with Toothless is called Pressure and release, and it's very effective, since it's based of horse behavior to each other. Henry got bitten because he applied too much pressure. And for all those people who think that giving the horse a punch in return is 'bad': It's not. If you slap the horse with a flat hand, and not too hard, there will be no damage. And horses are way rougher with each other. If a foal disobeys momma, momma will bite/kick/push her foal. If she didn't do that, then her foal would end up disrespecting momma and others. So, in horse training you have to show that you're the dominant one/the leader. But you don't show it by smacking your horse with a whip or pulling it's mouth, you do it by body language. So did Henry do a good job? Yes he did._**

 ** _If any questions about the techniques I used in here, please just ask. If you did know some terms, google it or ask me._**


	3. Red forest

Ch. 3

 ** _A/N: So, I'm getting a lot of inspiration from a YouTube channel named "think like a horse". This man is very educated and knows a lot about horses. I'd recommend any equestrian to check him out. (Plus this man has a very pleasant voice to listen to)_**

 ** _Also, reviewer anonymous: thanks for saying that. I was too lazy to research it, but I did know that growling wasn't exactly right. I probably won't edit it, cause I'm too lazy, but at least I know for the future_**

 ** _I also left last chapter on a very bad note to begin this chapter with. Why am I so stupid._**

-X-

Red forest

Henry continued his day, happy about the progress with Tempest. He decided that his success should be celebrated with going to the woods with Cloudjumper.

He went to Cloudjumpers stable and greeted the horse. "Hey Cloud! You want to go out today?" The horse let out an approving neigh. He started to brush the large roan. When he finished he walked out of the stable. "Alright boy, I'll go get your hackamore and saddle."

On his way out, he ran into Felix, who was holding his tack in his arms.

"Oh, Hey Fish, out for a ride too, huh?" Henry greeted, smiling at the only kind teen in at the stables. Felix smiled and nodded. "Yeah, we're going to the forest. Merabel loves just strolling around there."

"Well, I was planning to go to the forest with Cloud, so if you're okay with us joining in..."

Felix smiled kindly. "Yeah, it'll be awesome if you'd join in! Then you can finally explain how you've trained Windshear! I've been waiting for that story since he left."

Henry smiled and nodded at the slightly shorter male. "Great! I'll go get Clouds tack and we'll see you when we're ready."

Henry went to get Clouds tack and returned to the stable. He put the hackamore on the roan, and took the saddle pad "I have to get you a new one soon,a Cloud. This one is getting old." He threw the pad on the horse's back nonetheless and put the heavy western saddle on the pad.

Henry took the reins of the hackamore and lead Cloudjumper outside. Felix and Merabel were already outside, waiting for Henry and Cloud to arrive.

"Hey Felix, you ready?" Henry said, while getting in the saddle. Felix nodded. "You're not wearing a helmet?"

Henry shook his head. "Don't need to with Cloud. He's very calm. And I usually only wear a helmet when training new horses."

Felix shook his head. "I don't know man, it's pretty dangerous. What if you fall?"

Henry sighed. "If I fall, I'll fall on my butt, or I'll land on my legs. And if I'd ever fall on my head, it's my own damn fault for not maneuvering my fall. This sport is a risk, with or without the helmet, Fish."

Felix nodded. "It's your choice. I don't think I'll ever ride without one. No matter how much I trust Merabel. It's just safer in my opinion."

Henry nudged Cloud. "Let's go, Fish."

Felix sighed and followed Henry. "Wait up, Henry! Cloud is way bigger then Merabel!"

Henry slowed Clouds pace, allowing Merabel to catch up. "So, Henry, how did you train Windshear?"

Henry smiled, happy to change the subject. He explained that Windshear was still a stallion when they got him, and that he was very dominant and agressive. It took Henry a lot of time to even get near the stallion without being threatened or attacked, but after a while Windshear accepted Henry as dominant. Riding Windshear was very hard, because the stallion was stronger then Henry, but when the stallion started respecting Henry, it came easier with the time.

"I remember how much he hated the bit. He would always try to bite me when I even showed the bit. I'm not a huge fan of the bit neither, but Gobber demanded that he'd be trained with and without bit. After a while he accepted it, but he was such a big baby about it."

"Did you ever ride Cloud with a bit?" Felix asked.

"No, never." Henry said bluntly.

"Why not?" Felix pushed.

"Let's return."

"Okay."

-X-

Henry and Felix returned to see Scott, Ruff, Tuff and Astrid in front of the stables, talking.

When they saw the two riders, they were all screaming at Henry and Felix. Well, Scott and the twins went over to Felix to complain, and Astrid went to Henry.

"You riding without helmet again?" She said, looking angry. Henry smiled awkwardly at her.

"Why not? It's relaxing, milady."

Astrid rolled her eyes. She gave Cloud a pet. "How's your arm?" She asked, not looking at him.

"It's as colorful as a rainbow. Not very good, but it's getting better." Henry muttered, while jumping off Cloud. Astrid sighed. She took his arm, and rolled his sleeve up looking at the bruise.

"It's more purple now. You need some ice."

Henry groaned. "I don't need help, Astrid." Said person rolled her eyes. She poked his arm and watched him wheeze in pain. "Sure you don't?"

Henry sighed. "Alright I get the message. I'll put some ice on it after I take care of Cloud."

Astrid huffed. "Good, you imbecile." Henry laughed in response. "Clever."

Henry then went to the stable, where he took the saddle and hackamore of and groomed the sweaty horse.

He put his tack away, and looked at the time. He growled inwardly when he noticed that it was almost seven o' clock. He still needs to do his homework and study for the upcoming tests.

Henry gathered his stuff, and went to check quickly on Tempest. The large stallion snorted when he saw Henry and decided to give the young man a show. He reared and bucked and ran trough the meadow like a wild horse. Henry grinned. He stayed and watched the black horse for a few minutes, until he decided that he needed to go home.

"Well, thanks for the show, Tempest, but I have to get going." He said while the horse was trotting with his head low. Henry was about to leave when Tempest came over to the fence, looking at the young man with curious eyes.

Henry stopped dead in his tracks. He didn't want to chase the horse away, since this was the first time the horse came to him. Henry simply let his hand rest on the fence. The stallion took a sniff at his hand. Henry smiled. He slowly pulled his hand away and tried to touch the horse his nose, but the stallion snorted and calmly walked away. Henry let out a stressed laugh.

"Ah, I'm sorry Tempest. I guess I fucked up a little. No worries, you're doing great." Henry took his bag of the ground and walked away, grinning to himself. Tempest is gonna be alright.

Henry walked to his home with a dumb smile on his face.

-X-

Astrid was frustrated.

The talented equestrian looked annoyed at her dapple grey mare. The mare had her ears pinned down and snorted angrily at her owner. She almost looked like she was challenging Astrid.

Astrid knew what this meant. Stormfly was in heat. And when that happened, it was a rough time for both the mare and the woman.

"Really Stormfly, right now when competition season is about to start?" Astrid sighed. She knew the mare couldn't help it, but it was inconvenient. Astrid really wanted to compete to defend her title this year, but with her mare in heat if would be a hard task to complete.

Stormfly wasn't very obedient when in heat. Her name did honor her especially docu ring this period of the year. She was moody, wild and refused to jump.

Astrid also knows that you don't need to ask too much from a mare in heat. It's similar like herself when she's on her period. Moody, annoyed, refusing to obey. The resemblance between the mare and rider was stunning.

"What am I going to do?! I don't have a competing horse, but I need the prize money, Storm." She muttured. Her thoughts were interrupted by the loud gelding that was facing Stormfly's stable.

"Yeah yeah, Cloud, you'll get your food when the stable boy is going to come." She said, petting the large roan.

"Wait a minute... Cloud, you're an amazing jumper! I can ask Henry if I can use you!" Exclaimed Astrid happily. She fished a carrot out of her pocket, broke it in half and gave one half to Cloud, and the other to Stormfly.

"Well, I have to ask Henry, but he'll agree, won't he?" With that thought, Astrid left the stable, leaving the two horses munching on their carrots.

-X-

Henry came home to a silent house. His father was on a trip, so there was no food prepared and no questions from his dad. Henry smiled to himself. If he wanted he could skip showering and let the house smell like horse all week! But, Henry's hygiene wouldn't allow that. The sweat mixed with dirt, mud and probably some horse shit wasn't a pleasant combination.

He walked upstairs and took a quick shower. After the shower, he cooked himself some spaghetti and ate it in silence. The silence was annoying him, so Henry decided to watch some tv while eating. He ended up watching some 'children's' cartoon, even though it was well-written, too scary and funny to be for kids and just plainly awesome. The show was about a pair of twins that needed to spend their summer with their uncle. Henry was watching the show intensely until he received a text message.

Henry read the message out loud. Nobody's home to listen anyway, so why not? "I need to talk to you tomorrow. At lunch, the rooftop. Be there. It's from Astrid." He mumbled. Henry grinned. "What a very Astrid-like manner to speak. Such a classy lady." He said sarcastically. He turned his attention back to his tv.

After the cartoon was over, he decided to do some homework, while listening to his favorite bands. He sung along with The Neighbourhood, rapped with Twenty Øne Pilots and screaming along with Oliver from Bring Me The Horizon. You could say that Henry was happy that he was alone for once.

Around eleven o'clock Henry decided to crash. His homework was finished and he was bored of watching tv, so what else to do then to sleep?

He closed his eyes and slept the night away with another black dream.

-X-

Henry woke up with the annoying sound of his alarm and the warmth of the sun on his face. He sighed deeply, wishing he didn't need to go to school. After laying in bed for ten minutes, Henry rolled out of his bed and made himself some breakfast. After his simple breakfast, he took a quick shower and put on his green shirt with his black jacket over it.

Henry took his bag and sighed. He's not looking forward to going to school after that incident with Scott.

Henry walked out way to early. If he'd headed straight to school right now, he would probably be 20 minutes early. And that's 20 minutes of being bullied, or stared at. So, Henry decided to quickly check how Gobber is doing on this terrific morning.

The walk to the stable wasn't far away. The stables are actually just a small detour on Henry's normal road to school.

Arriving at the stables, he saw Bucket feeding the horses. Bucket is the one who's responsible for the horses. He's very nice, but forgetful. Without his buddy Mulch, he would forget to feed the horses.

"Morning Bucket!" Henry greeted with a smile. Bucket waved and then looked back at the food in his hands. "What was I doing again?"

Henry chuckled. "Feeding the horses."

"Ah, that's right! Let's feed the horses." He started to focus completely on his job again, forgetting that Henry is even there. Henry didn't mind, he's used to it.

The tall male walked over to the meadow where the large stallion stood proudly. The Arabian mix was grazing calmly with his head near the fence that separated him from the other horses. Henry noticed that Tempest was already good friends with Hookfang and Barf. The three males were challenging each other, snorting playfully and kicking at air.

"Oh Tempest!" Henry called. The large stallion snorted once again, making Henry shake his head in disapproval.

"No attitude mister! I'm going to give you company!" Henry jumped over the fence and walked over to Tempest head, giving the horse enough space to escape. Tempest stood strong, with his ears pinned down to his head and his hoof scraping the ground. Henry suppressed a scoff. Tempest was challenging him.

Henry sighed inwardly, and took a box out of his backpack. The small box was filled with pieces of fruit, mainly watermelon. Henry shrugged and took out a piece of watermelon. He placed the box back into his backpack and threw the backpack over the fence. With the rope halter in one hand and the watermelon in another he approached Tempest while talking to the horse.

"Alright big boy, I have something for you. I don't know if you like this, but it won't hurt to try." Luckily Tempest dropped the challenging attitude. Thank the gods in Henry's name.

Henry now stood in front of Tempest, with the watermelon in his hand. He didn't move any closer. He wanted Tempest to come to him.

The stubborn black stallion wanted to stand there, to challenge the boy, but the piece of fruit looked delicious, so he moved closer to take a bite, wary if the halter.

Henry didn't move the halter yet. He wanted that Tempest could eat in peace. After he finished the watermelon, Henry smiled and patted him.

"Good boy!" He said, while slipping the halter on. Tempest saw it coming, but stood still.

"You're a fast learner!" Henry said, while leading Tempest out of the meadow. He brought the stallion to a large round pin, where they usually out the stallions and geldings in during the summer days. Luckily it was empty.

Henry released Tempest, who was surprisingly calm. The large mixture gave Henry the time to walk away before exploring the pin himself.

"Alright, let's go get the friendly giant!" Henry said, closing the pin.

Henry hurried over to Cloudjumpers stable. "Alright a Cloud, ready to accompany a youngster?" The older gelding snorted a little. Henry smiled and put the roan a halter on.

The tall boy lead the roan to the pin, where the lonely Tempest caught the smell of another horse. He let out a loud neigh. Cloud responded with a snort.

Henry first let the two interact with Cloudjumper outside the pink and Tempest in the pin. They could only touch with their noses and Henry wanted to be sure that Tempest would be alright with the large roan. He didn't worry too much about Cloud, since he's very kind and he gets along with everyone.

When Henry noted that there was no violent behavior between the two, he entered the pin. He released Cloudjumper from the halter and gave him a pat.

"Don't let the new guy overdo you, Cloud." He said whole walking out of the pin. He watched the two horses interact. Tempest, being a young stallion, was playful and and dominant, and he tried to impress and scare Cloud. The older gelding wasn't impressed, and showed his dominance trough softly biting Tempest if he came to close. Henry chuckled. Cloud acts like such a mom sometimes.

Tempest kept trying to get Cloud to join him in a game of tag, and Cloud eventually agreed. The two horses started fooling around and Henry decided it was time to go fetch his bag and go to school.

Spotting Mulch, he walked over and asked him to keep an eye out for the two horses. Mulch agreed and said that he would check on them. Henry went to school without any worries.

-X-

It was noon, and Henry was expected at the rooftop. He didn't know how to feel about the most popular kid in the school asking him to meet in the highest and most dangerous place in the city...

He's probably gonna be pushed off by Scott.

With that positive attitude, Henry went to the rooftop anyway. He felt relieved when he indeed saw Astrid, alone. No Scott, no idiot twins, nobody besides himself and her.

Which is even more terrifying then the other idea.

He walked over to the blonde, feeling anxious and tense.

"Ah, you came! That's good, I thought you wouldn't show up. And if you didn't show up, I'd have to kick your ass."

"Well, I'm here now!" He yelled, slightly frustrated. "What do you want?"

"Uh... God how do I say this..." Astrid looked around, avoiding Henry's eyes. Henry was quite amused, for he'd never seen Astrid this awkward before.

"So, Stormfly is in heat, and uh..." She stopped mid sentence, like she was too embarrassed to ask him for help.

"She's in heat? Why would you tell me this? Is it because you want a foal from Tempest?"

Astrid shook her head. "No! She's a competition horse, so that won't ever happen. It means I can't compete with Storm so I wanted to ask you if I could ride Cloudjumper."

Henry tensed up. He had no reason to refuse to help her, but he really didn't want Cloudjumper to be competing again.

"I-I don't know, Astrid. Cloud is a very sensitive horse, and he's not used to the bit and, well, he's not a competition horse, well not anymore."

Astrid sighed. "I'll be very gentle with him! And can't you just train him to accept the bit or something?"

"No, I refuse. I won't let Cloud let a bit. If you want to compete with him, you better get used to riding with a hackamore!" Henry firmly stated. He immediately regretted saying this, since he basically admitted that Astrid can ride Cloud.

"Well, if I make some calls I can arrange it with the community. So, can I ride him? Just this season?" Astrid smiled sickly sweet, making Henry's stomach turn. He didn't know if it was because it was disturbing to see her so sweet, or actually kinda 'cute' in a messed up way.

"You know what? Let's see what Cloud thinks. After school, to the stables, I'll let you ride on Cloudjumper. If he's cool with you, I'll allow it, if he isn't, I won't. Better start praying, because Cloud is very picky."

Astrid grinned, liking the smug talk he was putting up. "Alright. I'll show you that I can ride any horse you put me on!"

Henry snorted. "We'll see about that, milady." He started to walk away, when Astrid smirked and screamed something at him.

"Hope your arm isn't as red as your face is gonna be tomorrow after you'll admit defeat!"

Henry responded with a smile. "I hope your face won't match my purple arm of anger, milady!"

-X-

 ** _A/N: god I hate how long this took. Firstly, sorry for the delay, I just forgot writing, even though I was inspired...?_**

 ** _Anyway, the story is slowly getting started. Prepare for drama, pain, and horse shit, lots a horse shit will be mentioned, because let's be real, 90% of being an equestrian is interacting with horse shit, like cleaning the stables, the meadow, the arena, your saddle if you have that arsehole that can't control his horse and his horse end up pooping on your lap... (Actually happened to me once, I was literally covered in shit. Fun times)_**

 ** _On a more serious note, being an Equestrian is hard work, especially when your still in high school. Speaking of school... Exams are coming in two weeks, so I'm hitting the books. Send me prayers and cookies._**


	4. Chestnut blurs

**_A/N: SORRY for not updating. We cool? We cool. Anyway, I'm dying. Not literally, but fasting hurts a lot. I HAD EXAMS_**

 ** _A lot of my time has gone to personal projects, and reading. (Save me from pjo, my child Grover T-T) and yeah, I kinda forgot about this story? Whoops haha, anyway it's summer vacation right now, so there a chance I'll be writing more, but there's also a chance you will never see me again, based of my report card._**

 ** _Also, Here's some responses to the guests_**

 ** _To Google: You know you can, I don't know, stop reading this? If you didn't knew this, you aren't very bright, my child. Don't worry, I'll enlighten you with education! Alright, on a serious note, if you don't like it, don't read it. I'm not forcing you, so let those who enjoy my shit enjoy it, alright?_**

 ** _To U: Why the fuck did you even review? Just to hate? If that's the case, then fuck off. It's not my problem you don't like AU's, so don't click on them, that's idiotic. And, this is probably the only AU I've written that wasn't a joke or just a silly idea. So, thanks for your unnecessary opinion. Next time you want to bash me, bash me for my shitty grammar mistakes, alright?_**

 ** _Eventerguest: I'm glad you like it! But, I'm pro-choice. Riding with a helmet should be a choice, but if you're just starting riding, I'd recommend wearing a helmet. And I don't eventing-bash, since I myself have participated in eventing, but I'm just writing trough this characters eyes, and I feel Henry/Hiccup has a stronger opinion on certain topics, including helmets. (I myself need to ride with one, it's the rule where I ride)_**

-X-

School was over, and Henry was waiting for Astrid at the gates. Astrid shot Henry a cocky gaze as she passed him by, gesturing him to follow her.

"Where's your car?"

Henry raised an eyebrow. "I don't have one. The stables are just a few minutes away. Walking is healthier anyway."

Astrid shrugged and went ahead of Henry. "If you go to the left there's a shortcut we can use!" He shouted when she was about to turn right. Astrid frowned. "Lead the way then, Hiccup." Henry rolled his eyes and walked in front of Astrid.

After a few minutes, they arrived at the stables. In the meadow stood Tempest, running with the other stallions. "Huh, Gobber must've put him there with the others." Henry mentally noted that Hookfang wasn't in charge anymore, and that Tempest easily took the first place in the herd. He's not surprised, really. Tempest is nearly as huge as Cloud, and well, let's just say he has a knack for taking control.

"So, where Cloudjumper?" Astrid asked, tired of just looking at how Henry was staring at his newest project.

"He's in the meadow, with the other stallions. Usually he's with the mares and geldings, but he's babysitting Tempest at the moment."

Astrid sighed. Henry knew why. They both know that stallions are playful and that can be dangerous when a human interferes in the middle of a play fight.

"I'll go get him, you can get his tack. You know where it is, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's the only locker that has trouble being closed. Why do you even own two saddles and multiple hackamores? Where do you get the money?" Complaining, Astrid left to get Cloudjumpers tack, leaving Henry to get Cloud.

Walking into the meadow, he called out for the older roan. "Cloud!" The large roan immediately responded, and trotted over to Henry. Unfortunately, the other stallions followed. Now, He had to deal with a herd of playful stallions.

Barf and Belch were searching for food trough his pockets, and Hookfang was nudged Henry for attention.

Henry tried to chase the horses away, but he didn't need to, since Cloud didn't like the lack of attention towards him. A small buck towards Hookfang made him leave, and once Barf and Belch didn't found any food, they left as well.

"You're a jealous baby, aren't you?" Henry said, while throwing the neck rope around Clouds neck.

They walked out of the meadow, and walked towards the stables. They stopped in the open space next to the stables, where Astrid was waiting for him.

"Took ya long enough."

"Sorry, the whole herd suddenly decided that I was worth their attention." Henry replied sarcastically, as he gestured to Cloud to stand still.

"Alright, Astrid, I'll let you do the work." Henry said, smirking at the shorter blonde. Astrid glared at him, but started to brush Cloud as fast as she could.

She put on his tack with ease. "Can we go now?" She growled at the taller boy. Henry smirked. "Go for it." They went to the outer arena and Henry watched Astrid struggle to get on.

"Need a hand?" He said, smirking amused. Astrid glared, but nodded anyway. Henry is fucking tall and Cloud is a huge horse.

He took Astrid by her foot and lifted her up. Astrid nearly fell over the horse. "Next time a little less aggression, alright?" She said bitterly, while Henry smirked at her. She rolled her eyes and signaled to Cloud that he should start walking. Cloud obeyed.

"You said he was picky, huh?" She yelled at Henry, who was simply smirking.

After a few minutes of stepping, Astrid signaled that she wanted to throt. Cloud went from slow step to a fast paced throt. Astrid found Cloud to fast for her taste, and pulled the reins, but Cloud didn't slow down. If anything, he became annoyed. He started to shake his head and only continued his high paced throt.

Astrid didn't understand, so she pulled again, harder. This turned out to be a mistake, since Cloud decided he was fucking done with her pulling. He started to buck a few times with his head low, hoping that Astrid would loose the reins.

Astrid did loose the reins, much to the roans delight. He stopped bucking and wanted to start galloping, but Henry decided he had enough of the short show.

"Cloud! Come here!" He yelled to the horse, his voice strong. Cloud recognized the voice and walked to his owner.

"So, Astrid, how do you like Cloud?" Henry said, containing his laughter. Astrid glared at him. She stepped of Cloud, shaking a little bit. "Why the fuck didn't he stop when I pulled the reins?!" She screamed, trying to control her voice around the horse, while invading Henry's personal space. Henry smiled.

"First of all, you can scream around Cloudjumper. He's bomb proof. And second of all: he didn't stop because you did it wrong." He said, while pushing her back. He took Cloudjumpers reins and threw them over his neck. "How do you mean, I did it wrong? My personal trainer has thought it me like that and I'll do it so!"

"Alright, miss hissy fit. If you're trainer was right, why didn't it work on Cloud here, huh?' When he received no response, he smiled.

"Ya know what I think of you're style, milady? I think that all of y'all dressage riders are a bunch of dicks who think they threat their horse right, but unknowingly baby them or abuse them."

"That's not true, and you know it! Gobber was a dressage rider, your mom was a show jumper, and I would never abuse Stormfly! Have you ever been to a dressage show?"

Henry rolled his eyes. "No, I haven't. And I have no desire to do so. And, I know you won't ever abuse Stormfly, but you baby the fuck outta her. I wouldn't be surprised if she one day attacked you."

"I don't baby her! I threat her as an equal!" She yelled back, clearly frustrated.

"And that's the problem! You and you're friends don't seem to understand that horses are not equal! They are horses! Threat them so!" He yelled, frustrated. Astrid let out a sigh.

"Alright, Henry."

"Urgh, look, Astrid, if you want to use Cloudjumper in eventing or jumping, then I'm cool with that, but you have to learn it. Cloud is used to my way."

Astrid let out a stiff laugh. "So it's your way or no way, huh?"

Henry nodded. "It's my way or the highway."

"Alright, I accept. Now show me how to stop Cloud." She said. Henry grinned, their argument long forgotten. It's strange how in one moment he and Astrid have a full on discussion and the next moment they're back to joking. Urgh, he had a weird relationship with this girl. Not quite friends and not quite enemies.

Henry got on Cloud, and let the large roan throt. After a round or two, he leaned back, letting the reins loosed and saying "ho". Cloud immediately went from a fast paced throt to halt. Henry petted the roans neck.

"Ya see that, Milady? You need to lean back, loosen the reins and say 'Ho!'. Then he'll react. If you want him to slow down, but still move you just say 'ho'. Understand?"

Henry couldn't see her face very clearly from the distance, but he just knew that she was rolling her eyes.

"I'm not stupid!" Was her response. Henry chuckled as he signaled Cloud to walk to Astrid. He stopped besides her.

"Can I get back up, now?" She asked, with her usual stoic voice. Henry laughed. "Nah. You said you wanted to learn, so we're gonna learn, from square one."

"You are kidding me, right?" She asked. Henry gave her a look. "Nope."

"I really fucking hate you."

"I know."

-X-

After he put Cloud in the meadow with the other geldings and mares, he sat down at the fence. Astrid was standing next to him.

"What are we doing here? I thought you would actually learn me something."

Henry laughed. "Sit down, and observe the herd. That's lesson one. You need to know how horses think before you can connect with them."

Astrid sat down next to him, and looked at the herd for a while. Nothing was really happening, they were mostly eating, and some younger geldings were running around.

"Hiccup, nothing is happening." She said, bored out of her fucking mind.

"Back with the nickname, I see." He said, not fixing his eyes of the herd. "And, so much is happening right now, Astrid. You just can't see it."

Astrid squinted her eyes a little, like she would suddenly see fairies or something, but nothing changed. "Nope, my eyes are perfectly fine. Tell me, o great one, what is happening."

Henry let out snicker. "Alright, see that group of brown horses there? Those are all mares. Mares are usually more calmer and more mature. They actually resemble human women a lot. Those four that are running are relatively young geldings. Even though they are gelded, they still have that young playfulness in them. They're playing right now. I bet they've seen the stallions do it. I bet they aren't older then six. Very influenceable age."

Astrid stared at Henry with open eyes. How does he know this? Is he making this up? Henry just continued.

"I bet that the other horses are just younger mares and older geldings. Not really interested in running around, but not really interested in just standing. I mean, that chestnut mare isn't running around, but she is constantly moving. Could be out of boredom, could be because she is energetic, I don't know, but she's definitely not that old yet."

Huh. All knowing horse freak didn't know everything's that's a first.

"Alright, let's move on to the stallions shall we? I believe Jerry moved them again. I bet he had some complaints from those barn witches who're scared that their Grand Prix mare could get pregnant." Henry ranted while getting up. He held out his hand for Astrid to take and she accepted it.

Of course with Henry's luck, Scott just had to arrive at the stable, with his friends.

"Hey, haddock!" He yelled. "Hands off my girl!"

Henry rolled his eyes as he pulled Astrid up. "Just my luck." He muttered.

Scott was now facing Henry. "I thought I warned ya! I knew you were lying!"

Henry sighed. "I wasn't lying, Snotlout. I still have interest in Astrid or competing. Actually, Astrid came to me. And how could I turn down such a 'lovely' lady?" He said, air quoting lovely. This got him a punch on his arm from Astrid.

"Listen, Scott," she said. "The reason why I now 'hang' with Henry is none of your business. And I'm not your girl." She took Henry's wrist and pulled him away from her friends and Scott.

"Let's go to the stallion, idiotic teacher of mine."

She left her friends confused and surprised, until Ruff had a genius idea.

"Let's spy on them!"

Of course, Scott agreed immediately. "If he tries something on my girl, I'll kill him!"

And so, mission muttonhead started.

-X-

When they arrived at the meadow with the stallions in them, Henry smirked at Astrid. "Soo, you and Scott, huh?"

She glared at him. "Will never happen, idiot. Now, what did you want to show me?"

"I wanted to show you how Tempest leads the herd. I had a feel Hookfang might search for revenge today, since he stole his title as leader."

Henry turned out to be right, because Hookfang walked up to Tempest, snorting. Tempest ignored the snorting stallion and just turned his butt to him.

"Look! It's starting. Do I need to narrate the fight or ya think you can figure it out yourself? There will be a test!"

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Narrate it please, o wise horse whisperer!"

"Alright, so Hook is snorted, signaling his aggression. The fact that Tempest turned his butt to him is to discourage him. Tempest doesn't see him as a challenge. Normally, in a herd without mares, this would be enough to let Hook stop, but I have this feeling that the younger stallions here and the fact that the mares have a perfect vision on the fight have something to go with it."

Hookfang was now raised his front legs and stumping them on the ground. Tempest seemed to have enough of the challenger, and gave a small buck at Hook.

"So, Hook is being ignored, and he dislikes that, so now he's trying to show dominance and he's challenging Tempest even more. Tempest doesn't like this and he's bucking."

"I can see that." Astrid responded, as the fight began.

Hookfang charged out, biting the black horse in his neck. Tempest reared and managed to kick Hook pretty hard. Hard enough to make him stumble back. Hook turned his back to Tempest, and kicked out as far as he could. He missed, and the big black horse lunged out at his neck.

Hookfang roared, and Tempest did the same. They kept trying to kick each other with their front legs, and managed to get a few good hits.

Tempest managed to turn his butt towards Hookfang. The black stallion gave a strong kick, and that was enough for Hook to gave up. Tempest had won.

Hookfang raced away, while Tempest snorted. He started to snake to the younger stallions, a symbol of victory and dominance. He drove the herd filled with stallions forwards.

"So, I guess it's obvious that Tempest won. He's even snaking! Tch, that old charmer."

Astrid was just amazed and concerned. How could Henry allow the fight to become so dangerous? If Tempest would've kicked just a few feet higher, he could've hit Hook in the eye!

Henry must've seen the worried expression on her face, because he said: "Relax! This is typical horse behavior. This fight would've been worse if there had been mares in the herd. Tempest would've had to chase Hook until he was as far away as possible! They're both fine! I'll check em later."

Astrids concern faded away as soon as she saw the larger black stallion snake Hook back into his herd.

-X-

Little did Astrid know, but they were being watched.

Her friends had seen the fight, and had heard to comment of Henry about it.

Felix was, of course, genuinely interested, while the twins were happy. "Cool fight!"

Snot on the other hand wasn't so happy. His horse just got defeated. He silently hoped that Hook wasn't injured.

-X-

After the fight, Henry dismissed his 'class'.

"Stopping already, huh?" Astrid said, slightly disappointed.

"Yup! I'm sorry milady, but I have to check up two stallions for injuries, and I have to continue with the training of Tempest. And Heather is coming here for a lesson and a chill trip outside, since we have the most beautiful forests in our side of town."

"Can I watch the training? I would love to see you fuck up for a change."

"Hahaha, very funny. And I don't know. Tempest is barely used to me, and I don't want to overexpose him. Baby steps, ya know? You can always join my lesson later on."

"You teach?" Astrid asked, with the most confused expression she could manage.

"Only when they ask me, really. And Windshear is still a hand full."

"Alright, I'll be there. When is it?"

"In an hour." Henry said, looking at his phone to check the time.

"See you then, Hiccup."

-X-

 ** _A/N: YES I KNOW ITS SHITTY FIGHT ME_**

 ** _I kinda finished this quickly with no beta reading cause I really want to go to sleep because I promised my friend that I'll run with em tomorrow at NINE AM_**

 ** _And I've found a shit ton of gay books that I want to buy_**


	5. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

_**AUTHORS NOTE**_

i apologize that this story has such slow updates. I'm dealing with a lot right now and I have trouble finding the motivation to do anything. I will finish this story, but please consider that updates will be very sporadically.

 **ALSO**

To the lazy fucking haters read the full goddamn summary and don't come back to complain. Reading a few extra words won't hurt you whiny little bitches.


End file.
